


A sestina about the Redbrands

by Filhe



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filhe/pseuds/Filhe
Summary: A character study of Lilli Folkor, my gnome bard, written in sestina form. It mostly explores why she got involved with the Redbrands, a criminal gang that features in Lost Mines of Phandelver adventure, and why she left. A few refrences to verbal abuse and neglect, but nothing explicit.
Kudos: 2





	A sestina about the Redbrands

You remember being a young lass,  
only future they saw for you was as a criminal  
a chorus you heard,   
and you fell for unkind words.  
Is that a wonder when nowhere is safe?  
Will they ever know how much trouble that would make?

You decided to make  
yourself into a new lass.  
Phandalin was bound to be safe.  
Here you could taste how it was to be a criminal,  
learn new words,  
and how not to be heard.

And yet you dreamed of being heard.  
There wasn't much to make.  
You say too many words,  
they thought you more like a child than a lass  
Did you really expect respite as a criminal?  
How could you think this life was safe?

It was the wrong kind of safe.  
The stars was the only thing you heard.  
That you were done being a criminal.  
You were of different make,  
aren't you lass?  
Thinking back it was easy to see that you make things with words.

Pearls on the string made by your words.  
Songs to explore your bravery in a way that is safe.  
Still a young lass.  
Your mother's tales were heard,  
or new to make.  
Hiding steps of your past as a criminal

Until your past life as a criminal,  
had to be put into words.  
Amends that you were forced to make,  
in order to keep the party safe.  
Before they heard  
Of your crimes, my lass.

But how can you make them understand your past life as a criminal?  
A gnomeling lass with nothing but her string of words,  
will never keep herself safe until the true audience has heard.


End file.
